The World is Black
by Rosesmax
Summary: Jack is the main character. its an angsty telling of Jack's past and present. bad at summaries. It's older, before Chase. And its JakRai. rated M
1. Intro

Okay, first these stories were posted once already. But I no longer have that account and would like to still have them… they are mine after all.

Having said that, these two stories are almost the same. Almost. "The World is Black" and "Depression Kills," those are the names of them. First yes they are older but I don't care. That aside, they are two version of Jack's abused past and they have two separate yet similar tellings. They are both fairly angst ridden. They're first chapters are the same.

If you like a little bit of angst and happiness too, not to mention straight couples than try Depression Kills. If you like heavy angst and don't mind yaoi then read Perfect Happiness… whoops (how that get in there?), I mean the World is Black. Or you could read them both and tell me what you like better. Whatever you end up doing at least read one of them and leave a review. It would be really nice anyway.

So without further ado-

The World is Black chapter 1-

This the second of my dual stories. It does have some parallels to my other story depression kills but they are different. They're both about Jack and they do have similar plot lines but they are not the same. Don't confuse one with the other please. The first chapters of each are the same.

I'd explain better; but I'm lazy.

Disclaimor: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

Chapter 1: an intro.

"Where's Jack!" Clay asked Katnappe and Wuya for the third time. This had been the second time that they'd gone after a Shen-gong-wu and Jack hadn't been there.

"That's not your concern!" Katnappe shouted back as they searched for the shen-gong-wu.

"It is if that snake is scheming something!" Clay shouted back.

They were searching for a new Shen-gong-wu in a mountain area. There were rocks everywhere and steep drop-offs were a big danger.

"I found it!" Kimiko yelled as she held up a shiny little gold ball.

"Well, let's get out of here I've got a bad feeling," Dojo said and the four Xiaolin warriors jumped on Dojo and went back to the temple.

As they arrived they saw Master Fung waiting for them.

"This can't be good," Raimundo said as they touched down.

"Young ones, I have grave news, some of the Shen-gong-wu have been stolen again," Master Fung sighed.

"I knew that low down dirty varmint was scheming!" Clay yelled agitatedly.

"It was not Jack," Master Fung sighed.

"WHAT! Not Jack!" Kimiko shouted in confusion.

"But who else could it be!" Omi stammered.

"It was the Chameleonbot," Master Fung replied, "He was programmed to look like Jack but I realized it wasn't him when he broke."

"Broke?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes, I was trying to fight him when I jammed him up against a wall," Master Fung said as he ignored the kids stunned looks, "and he started to spark so he took off with the Shen-gong-wu that he did have."

"If Jack's too busy to do something himself I bet he's really planning something big," Kimiko said as Master Fung walked away.

"I don't like the sound of that," Rai mumbled.

"So then let's do something about it," Kimiko said with a smile.

"And what do you suppose we should do?" Omi asked curiously.

"Kidnap him," Kimiko laughed.

"And then what!" Rai laughed at her.

"Well, it's better than letting him carry out whatever devious plan he has, isn't it?" Kimiko yelled angrily, "Besides it's not like we don't owe him one."

"I agree," Omi said.

"Let's turn the tables on him," Clay agreed.

"Turn what tables?" Omi asked confused.

"Omi, it's just an expression," Rai sighed annoyed.

"Yeah, it just means let's do something that he isn't going to suspect," Kimiko said.

"Well, let's go," Clay said.

"I don't know about this kids," Dojo said after they told him.

"It'll be fine," Kimiko said. "I've got the Shroud of Shadows and the Jetbootsu so no one will see me and then I can just knock him out."

"C'mon, Dojo!" Rai pleaded.

"Fine," Dojo muttered and he turned into the larger version of himself.

"Thanks," they said as they hoped on dojo.


	2. Needs Rescuing

I keep doing that… well I'm still lazy so this and my disclaimer is all your getting.

Disclaimer: don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

Chapter 2: Needs rescuing

Once they got in front of Jack's house they all jumped off Dojo and he shrank back to his small size. They stood out in front of the gates as Kimiko put on the Shroud of Shadows and the Jet Bootsu.

"Good luck," Clay and the others wished her as she went.

Having been there twice she knew exactly where to find Jack's lair in the basement.

Upon arriving to Jack's lair she realized that the whole thing had been cleared out. _That's funny, _she thought.

She searched the entire house but still no Jack. She left the house in defeat and found the other Dragons outside. Kimiko took off the Shroud of Shadows and sighed.

"He's not there and his lair has been cleared out," She informed them.

"WHAT!" Raimundo shouted his eye twitching a little bit_. Here they had come all the way here and there was no Jack!_

It was several months later in the dead of winter when they were to next see him. They had been looking for a new wu in Germany and were wandering the streets. They had split and Raimundo and Kimiko were getting rather frustrated.

They crossed into seemingly deserted alleyway only to find it not so deserted. Jack and unknown person were in that alleyway. The quickly ran to one side where they couldn't be seen.

Jack sat by the side of building shivering and stark. His clothes were somewhat tattered and he wore a regular black backpack on his back.

The other figure, a tall boy with short spiky black hair, beautiful dark blue eyes, and a pierced eyebrow, was standing in front of him holding out something they couldn't quite see.

He wore a long dark black trench coat much like Jack's except it had a hood. Under the coat he wore a short tight black shirt with a Green Day logo on it. He had baggy black pants with dark green stitching, and some chains hanging off that looked like they were going to fall off had there not been a black belt with studs to hold them up. On his feet he had large black boots, a studded collar around his neck, and various necklaces.

"Well, Jack, take it and eat you need it," the boy told him and thrust the object into his cold hands. The object was apparently a burger.

"I told you I'm not hungry!" Jack sighed angrily.

"Yes you are, and you know it!" he shouted, fed up with Jack's constant refusal.

"You stole that didn't you!" Jack demanded. When the other didn't reply he yelled, "I didn't program you to steal things!"

_Program_, Raimundo and Kimiko thought, _is that one of Jack's robots?_

"Actually you did, remember?" The other stated, seeing Jack quite annoyed. He added, "And besides I don't want you to starve to death."

"You don't want me to starve to death?" Jack shot back madly.

"Of course not!" the unknown boy said.

"Why! I'm no good to anyone," Jack asked, not focusing on other but staring at the ground, "My dad thinks that too."

"Don't say that! Of course I care and you are good to me," the other shouted annoyed at once again having this conversation, "You made me."

_So that is a robot! _Kimiko thought in surprise.

"Please, please, _please_ eat," the robot begged.

"I don't want to," Jack repeated firmly.

"JACK!" the robot whined and pleaded, "Why won't you eat?"

"You know why!" Jack yelled, raising his voice once more.

That's it Kimiko wanted a clearer view she stepped in a bit closer as quietly as she could. To her surprise the robot whirled around to face her.

"You! What do you guys want!" he snarled. He also saw Raimundo.

"Nice one, Kimi," Raimundo spat under his breath just loud enough for her to hear.

"I said what do you want!" he growled stepping closer to them. Kimiko took a step back in sudden fear, "Haven't you guys taken enough from him?"

"CB, that's enough!" Jack yelled feebly trying to stand, "It's not their fault!"

_CB? The Chameleonbot? That's the Chameleonbot _both Kimiko and Raimundo thought at once.

CB turned to Jack, worriedly, seeing him trying to stand. He ran over to help Jack up. Jack said nothing to this. He just let CB do it. He didn't care.

He was freezing, hungry, and depressed. In fact depressed was definitely an understatement. What Jack felt like was like death. His own father, that FUCK, whom he hated so much had finally gotten the nerve to kick him out on his ass. He barely had time to gather some things together. It didn't matter he couldn't live with his father much anyway. Jack only stayed because he was afraid to leave... afraid of his father hunting after him and the punishment that would follow. He knew all this too well on account of he had tried it once before. That punishment would always stay in his mind, and on his body as well.

"What's not our fault?" Raimundo asked, walking to Kimiko's side.

"Nothing!" Jack hissed.

"Jack's father kicked him out," CB told them.

"You damn robot!" Jack's growled furiously, he tried to push CB but only succeed on falling on his face.

"JACK!" CB yelled, distressed that his master had fallen on his face and ignored that he had insulted him.

"So that's why you haven't been after the wu!" Raimundo shouted in surprise.

"I'm fine," Jack said feebly to the bot as he helped him up. He half turned to Raimundo and said calmly, "And no. I refused to help Wuya gather shen-gong-wu before I was kicked out. it's not worth it anymore."

"Really," Raimundo snapped in disbelief.

Jack laughed and the sound was so morbid. "The price of life isn't worth it anymore! Not mine anyway."

Jack teetered a little even though he was leaning against CB.

"Jack," CB sighed at Jack's fragile state.

"You're not okay are you?" Kimiko asked with genuine worry.

"Okay!" Jack laughed that laugh again, "I'm just brilliant. Death and I are having a party soon. Sorry to say you can't come... not invited."

"Don't joke like that!" CB yelled desperately.

"If death doesn't come any sooner I'll make him come myself," Jack stated grimly.

"Jack, I think you need some medical attention," Kimiko said staring at him as he teetered again.

"I'm too far gone for that," Jack sighed waving them off.

"You're not dead," Raimundo said eyeing him.

"Not on the outside," Jack sighed, "Not yet anyways. But on the inside I've never been alive. It was all a joke, a big lie, never-ending torment, and eternal damnation. The world is black place you should considered yourselves lucky. I'd die a million and one times to have your lives."

"You don't really think that?" Kimiko asked in surprise.

"Of course I do," Jack sighed. His vision was starting to get dark and he couldn't take the constant pounding in his head, not that he ever really could.

"Why!" Raimundo asked him curiously.

"I told you didn't I just..." and that's all he could managed, for the blackness had finally managed to take complete control over Jack's vision and he passed out.


	3. Hospitals

(Last time this message appears before the story)

Okay, first these stories were posted once already. But I no longer have that account and would like to still have them… they are mine after all.

Having said that, these two stories are almost the same. Almost. "The World is Black" and "Depression Kills," those are the names of them. First yes they are older but I don't care. That aside, they are two version of Jack's abused past and they have two separate yet similar tellings. They are both fairly angst ridden. They're first chapters are the same.

If you like a little bit of angst and happiness too, not to mention straight couples than try Depression Kills. If you like heavy angst and don't mind yaoi then read Perfect Happiness… whoops (how that get in there?), I mean the World is Black. Or you could read them both and tell me what you like better. Whatever you end up doing at least read one of them and leave a review. It would be really nice anyway.

So without further ado-

Disclaimer- I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

Ch.3- hospitals

Jack awoke to the stark whiteness and bright lights of the hospital room. He groaned, screwing his eyes shut, trying to block out the offending white light.

"Jack," CB sighed as sat in the armchair by the bed.

"Wha? No hospitals please no hospitals," Jack moaned. He opened his eyes and tried quickly to adjust to the bright whiteness. He had extreme fear of hospitals dating back from when he was younger. He spent too much time in them.

In his fuss he tried desperately to get out of that bed and in doing so he almost landed on the ground. Luckily CB caught him before he could do a face plant on the ground... again.

He whined in CB's arms and tried again his desperate plight but CB held fast.

"You need to stay in bed," CB stated and quickly and quietly lay him back in.

"No, please, no hospitals, you know I hate hospitals!" Jack pleaded as the Xiaolin Dragons came into the room. Jack couldn't see them from behind the curtain.

CB didn't say anything. He just turned to face the Dragons coming in.

"Hey, Jack," Kimiko said, trying to break the ice.

"What do you want from me?" Jack asked unconcerned.

"You almost died and you ask us what we want from you!" Clay asked in disbelief.

Jack thought about for a whole of two seconds and then said, "Yes."

"Why you..." Clay yelled at him but didn't finish that sentence.

"Look, I'm your enemy I cause nothing but trouble," Jack explained, not looking at them, "and you saved me? Smells a little more than fishy to me."

"Jack, they said that you said you don't want anymore shen-gong-wu so you're not our enemy," Omi stated.

"And even if you were an enemy or not we wouldn't just let you to die," Kimiko added.

"Why?" Jack asked her quite seriously.

"Why? Do you even have to ask that question! We just don't let someone die," Kimiko told getting a little angry wringing her hands instinctively.

"You wouldn't kill someone either?" Jack asked turning to face her.

"Definitely not!" Raimundo shot.

"Then go away I'm not worth your effort," Jack told them and closed his eyes hoping that would make them leave.

After several minutes of silence they got the hint and left. The monks were satisfied with Jack's answer but CB wasn't. He knew exactly what Jack was talking about and was thinking about telling them some of Jack's past.

Well? Like it hate; please review!


	4. Jack's Past Revealed

Title: The World is Black

Summary: Jack is the main character. its an angsty telling of Jack's past and present. bad at summaries. It's older. And its Jakrai. rated M

Disclamer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown

Ch.4- Jack's Past Revealed part 1

It had been several days since they moved Jack into the temple. He hardly said anything and was barely awake long enough to eat, which in it's self was a difficult task. Jack kept refusing everything they gave him and in the end they had to force feed him.

Not only that but now CB wasn't saying anything to them either; all thought he desperately in all his little circuits, wanted too. He couldn't betray Jack.

CB staring out of the window. As if watching for something coming this way. Kimiko bit her lip and quietly walked up to the machine and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and swiftly turned around. "What are you doing? Sneaking up on me like that!"

Kimiko stared at the robot and spoke in a quiet voice, "We need to know more about Jack, so err please can you tell us more about Jack. CB, please tell us something," Kimiko said, once again after finding the robot in the main hall.

CB gave her a steely glare and said nothing. Kimiko moved back cautiously and bumped into Raimundo. She looked up at him and he nodded down at her and patted the young girl on the shoulder. Raimundo moved foreword and sighed, "Oh, c'mon," he shifted his foot from one side to the other.

Still nothing.

"Dumb robot," Clay said flatly.

"I'm..." CB began but then realized he'd just been tricked; by a cowboy no less too.

"You said a word!" Omi laughed and pointed at the robot.

"Look, we want to know about Jack that's all, please tell us something," Kimiko pleaded.

The robot frowned. It looked like he still wasn't going to say a word to them.

"Well Jack and his father never got along," he mechanical mouth snapped shut again. "Okay, something we don't know," Raimundo reply.

"You don't know the existent of it," CB told them.

"And we'd like to," Kimiko added.

"You say you do, but you really don't mean that," CB said looking straight at them.

"Yes we do!" Raimundo told him, his hands shaking in anger. The robot shook his head "Even if I wanted to tell you its against my programming I must keep all secrets of the master safe," The machine turned away from them his gaze piercing the floor "If you really must know, go find Jack he is the only one that knows what has happened that cannot be changed,"

They sighed as they realized they were getting nowhere and fast. Could they ask Jack and would he tell them anything? No, of course he wouldn't, they all thought.

Kimiko sighed again and began to walk up to Raimundo, "Rai."

Raimundo turned his head and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"You know the others wont ask Jack, so why don't we go?" She said slowly.

Raimundo looked at her, "Kim, I don't think you should go. Jack's probably seen enough of you, Maybe I should just go alone,"

Kimiko opened her mouth to argue but a tanned finger was placed on her lips. She looked up and saw Raimundo's emerald eyes staring at her in concern. Kim, I know you wanna go to but I think its time me and Jack just had a guy to guy talk, Ok?" Kimiko nodded and watched as Raimundo walked away from her. She smiled to herself, turned away and walked slowly back to her room to play Goo Zombies. .

He finally found Jack after a little wandering. Jack was in the kitchen and Master Fung had been talking to him.

"Hey," He greeted them as he entered the room.

"Hello, young monk," Master Fung said and bowed to him on his way out, "practice will be later on today. Don't forget."

Jack watched as Master Fung left the room and let his gaze trail onto the stone floor. Raimundo walked around the table in the middle of the room and grabbed Jack's shoulder. Jack stared at him and Raimundo began to speak "Jack, We have to talk," Raimundo sat down in the chair opposite Jack. Raimondo was not the type to beat around the bush. Jack glanced up at him without moving his head but that was all the reaction Raimondo was going to get out of the red head. "Now Jack, What's up with you? Me and Kimiko wanna know. What happened between you and your dad?"

Almost immediately, the things that Raimundo had said jogged a memory in Jack's mind that he had tried so hard to forget. Jack got up and hurriedly made for the door. Raimundo grimaced at him, he had expected a reaction from the boy. He beat Jack to the door and blocked off the other's escape.

"Jack I'm not letting you get away that easily! Not this time, mate," The tanned boy stood in front of the door and crossed his arms across his chest and continued into Jack's red eyes. Jack gave him a angry scowl, "Listen, I just don't wanna talk about it! So will you just leave me alone!" he whined, and made a try to get Raimondo out of the way. But of course very sadly it failed.

"And what do you wanna talk about!" Raimundo interjected, countering Jack's weak attempt to get past and sending Jack to the ground, a little harder than he wished.

"Nothing!" Jack growled pitifully from the floor, "You wouldn't understand!"

"Try me," Raimundo said, staring fiercely into Jack's eyes, "Did your father beat you?"

"That would be an understatement," Jack laughed trying to get up from the floor.

Raimundo growled; grabbed Jack's arm with force and pulled him up to his feet.

"Look I didn't need your help," Jack told him angrily trying to shove him away.

Raimundo didn't even flinch and kept his gaze on Jack "Yes sure you didn't, but even thought your so strong I would like to help," Jack moved his head away from Raimundo, "Stop staring at me!" he whined, still trying to shove Raimundo, But Raimundo was having none of that.

"I'm not staring!" Raimundo grabbed Jacks arm causing him to stop shoving Raimundo. Raimundo gave him a steely glare. "So Jack, What did your dad do to ya?"

"Raimundo! Stop asking about my dad!" Jack whined, the tears that he had been trying to hide now flowing freely down his face, he made no attempt to push Raimundo.

"Why?" Raimundo asked simply, "does it make it you sad? Despaired? Are you afraid?"

Jack wiped his eyes and shrank to the floor, "Yes! Ok! How could he do this to me?"

Jack shrank to his knees.

_Flashback:_

_A ten year old Jack ran around looking for a place to hide in the vacant room of the house. Fearfully he looked around the room and spotted a ancient looking wardrobe. Quickly he opened it and scrambled clumsily into it. He shut the wardrobe doors and crawled into the back of the cupboard and hung some dust covered trousers in front of his face._

_Jack pulled his knees up close to his face and buried his face in his arms. The young boy began to cry silently. Hoping that nobody would hear him. For if he found him this night would never end._

_Unfortunately his prayers were once again not hear, Like they ever would be Jack thought bitterly in the darkness if the cupboard. Suddenly a giant swaggering figure came into the room. Jack held his breath his blood turning into ice. The figure stopped in front of the cupboard and Jack held his breath. For he could now see the glimmer of a sharp blade in his hand. _

_Suddenly the cupboard opened with such force that it nearly fell off its hinges. Jack's eyes went wide in fear. _

_"Well, well, well," came that raspy dark hate filled voice, "looks like I found you. You know what happens if I find you."_

_Jack had run out of hiding spots years before, there was no place left to hide where He would never find him. Jack always knew it was a pointless effort but he did it anyway. It was the only thing the ten year old had left._

_He held the knife out in front of Jack's small face and laughed. After he stopped he looked intensely at Jack. Jack whimpered unconsciously. That made him laugh again._

_Gawd, Jack hated that laugh it was the worst thing in the world, aside  
from things that could actually hurt him physically. He held by his hair and dragged him down the hall, down the stairs, and into his room. _

_Jack involuntarily gasped again. All of the worst things happened in there._

_Once they were in, He threw Jack and Jack landed with hard thump against  
the floor. He shut the door behind him and continued over to Jack. Jack didn't move from where he had landed, he knew it was too risky. He leant over Jack and punched him in the face, a big bruise was forming where the giant hand had hit him. Seemingly satisfy for the moment He went over and into the closet. Jack cringed once again, he hated the things that He kept in that dark place._

_Moments later He returned a leather belt in one hand the knife still in the other. He placed the knife on the bed sauntered over to Jack. The ten year old made no move to evade Him, that too was pointless and only infuriated Him more._

_Once the belt was done Jack was black and blue every inch of him stung. He went for the knife next, Jack had tried not to yell when the belt had hit. The knife was worse, his screams filled the house as He sliced away at his skin._

_The man leered evily at him. "That'll teach you," and with that the evil man walked out of the room. Jack stared up, the tears that were staying in his eyes finally falling down his face like a waterfall. Jack clasped his arm in pain and lifted his hand. Blood slowly crept down his arm and hand. More tears filled his eyes and he started to cry._

_End of Flashback_

"Jack! Jack! Are you all right?" a soft voice said in concern. Jack looked up and saw Kimiko staring at him.

"Kimiko? How did you get here? The door was locked and everything!" He asked.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "I burned the lock cause I guess Rai was to into watching you cry!"

The girl gave Raimundo a steely glare and the tanned boy shrank back. "Listen I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, Jack, I'm sorry I never meant to make you cry," Raimundo said plainly

"No, I'm not fine," Jack said, wiping his tears away with his sleeve, "I never have been. Not for the likes of me."

"Jack, don't say that!" Kimiko yelled and grabbed his arm, she almost whispered, "That's not true."

"Oh," he snorted, and pushed her off, "how do you know!"

"Because I just know it," she replied without hesitation, her worried eyes staring right into his.

"Well just knowing it doesn't make it true," Jack said, turning to leave.

"Neither does anything you believe," she said and she and Raimundo both blocked the door.

"I'd rather not see you cry but you need to get through this," she sighed, "Stop running away."

"Funny," Jack sighed and turned away from the them, "I tried that once. Just once…"

He turned to them a completely serious look on his face his voice came out just above a whisper it was ominous and eerie and he stared straight at them an odd, crazy look in his eyes, "Do you wanna see what happened when he caught me?"

Neither one of them could say a word. They had never seen Jack like that before and the whole thing caught them by surprise. Jack was effectively being scary.

End of chapter 4

Sorry, for taking so long with this.


	5. Love

Title: The World is Black

Summary: Jack is the main character. its an angsty telling of Jack's past and present. bad at summaries. It's older. And its Jakrai. rated M

Disclaimer: i don't own Xiaolin Showdown

**Gomen Nesai! Sorry for the LONG wait...**

Chapter 5: Love

Without warning Jack lifted up his shirt just enough to reveal one long white horizontal scar across his stomach, it stretched from one side to the other.

Raimundo and Kimiko gasped in shock eyes wide.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked finally finding her voice.

Jack dropped his shirt and let it fall back over his stomach. The odd look in his eyes gone now. He dropped his head and in one smooth movement slid past the two Dragons.

It wasn't until dinner time until they saw him again. Clay had hauled him in from where ever he was sulking.

"Hey look we're having spaghetti," Kimiko said with a smile and took a big mouthful of the stuff.

"Remind me to cut CB's power cord," Jack sighed, when he realized exactly what was going on, the robot had told them what his favorite food was.

Clay dropped him unceremoniously into a chair and walked over to the last empty chair beside Omi and Kimiko

"Oh, c'mon, he's just worried about you," Raimundo said trying to defend the robot, as he twirled some his food onto his fork.

"Doesn't matter," Jack sighed staring at the food showing no interest in it.

"Well, someone has to say somethin'," Clay shrugged as drank some juice, "you don't say a word to us."

Jack stared at him slightly, had Kimiko and Raimundo really not told Clay or Omi what had happen that afternoon.

"So, I haven't," Jack fished, wanting to know the answer.

"Unless, someone's not telling us something," Clay said, quickly picking up Jack's motives, he wasn't a stupid as most people thought he was. Clay eyed Kimiko, "Right, Kim?"

"What?" Kimiko asked innocently.

"Jack's talked to you?" Omi asked interestedly, glancing at her from his food.

"No," Kimiko said quickly.

Maybe she's just good at lying, Clay thought and then caught the look Raimundo had on his face. Raimundo was a bad liar.

Raimundo sat there ignoring the conversation and tried to look innocent.

"Or maybe it was Rai," Clay said staring at him.

Upon hearing his name called Raimundo stopped dazing off stared back at Clay.

"What did you say again?" Raimundo asked casually not being able to make a crack at the cowboy, "I don't speak cow."

"What do you mean cow?" Clay growled trying not to lose his temper.

"Cowboy, cow, you know," Raimundo said raising his fork making a gesture with it before popping it in his mouth. This idea was working much better than the ignore Clay and maybe he won't suspect idea.

"No, I don't know," Clay said fiercely biting back the anger his fists clenched.

"Oh, of course you don't," Raimundo sighed and continued to eat his food, he knew exactly how to get on people's nerves and it was easy.

That worked perfectly Clay turned red air seemed to his as it escaped his head.

"Now, you've done it!" Clay yelled at him angrily and got up.

Jack laughed and all four of them whirled their heads towards him to look at him.

He was still sitting and still hadn't eaten a bite. His head was in his lap and a little amused smile played across his lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry our bickering is so amusing," Clay growled at him.

Jack said nothing just stared.

"Not gonna say anything?" Clay growled now starting to make his way over to the red head.

"No, it's just you were right," Jack sighed as Raimundo got up to head Clay off.

"Clay, leave him alone!" Raimundo said, putting himself between Jack and Clay.

"And why should I?" Clay said angrily, and motioned to Jack, "he ain't nothin' but low down dirty snake! Always has and always will be! Now, he just taking advantage of us!"

"That's not true!" Kimiko shouted and ran to Raimundo's side to help stave off Clay's rampaging

"How do you know!" Clay shouted at her.

Jack decided it was a good time to slip out of the room to go to bed.

At breakfast the next morning the whole kitchen was unusually quite. Jack silently wondered exactly what had been said.

Clay glared at him angrily as Jack looked at him. Did they still not tell him?

Kimiko broke the silence by sliding over to him with a big plate of left over spaghetti, "You missed dinner last night now you have to eat this."

Jack shook his head and rested it on the table knowing full well what would happen next.

It took Kimiko and Raimundo well over a half an hour to make him eat all the food and by the end all three of them were dirty and tired.

The three went out onto the front lawn and sat down.

"Rai, I'll see you later I have to get these spaghetti splotches out of my clothes before they stain," Kimiko sighed, and went to leave and then turned back to him, "watch Jack 'til I get back."

"Why I have spots too!" Raimundo complained, turning away from Jack to face her.

"Please!" Kimiko begged in her best sad voice.

"Fine, I'll do it later," Raimundo sighed, he guessed he was stuck looking like this for a couple more hours, he sighed and yelled after her, "Just try and hurry!"

Jack watched her go too.

"Do you like her?" Jack asked once she was out of sight.

Raimundo was surprised by the question, "You like as in a girlfriend or something?"

Jack nodded his head resting in his arms but said nothing.

After a minute he answered, "No, she's just a friend. A really good friend but not a girlfriend not anything like that. She reminds me of my sister."

"You have a sister?" Jack asked trying not to sounded interested but failing.

"Had," Raimundo sighed and stared up at the sky.

After a long while Raimundo finally spoke up again, "she died in a car crash."

"I'm sorry," Jack almost whispered, offering up his condolences.

"Yeah, well, it was a while ago," Raimundo said turning to face him.

"Still, I bet it's painful to remember," Jack told him, "my mother died recently."

"Really," Raimundo asked, looking at Jack.

"Yeah," Jack sighed, "she was... well she loved me."

"I'm sorry," Raimundo said, seeing as it was his turn to console the other.

"Don't worry about it," Jack sighed and started to nervously pick blades of grass and chuck them aside.

"What happen to her?" Raimundo asked softly.

Jack went completely rigid and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked up at Raimundo once there was the every eerie look in his eyes.

"I don't think you wanna know," Jack said flatly and stared at him.

Jack really did frighten Raimundo when he got like this. Raimundo gulped and tore his eyes away from Jack's stare.

"You didn't do anything..." Raimundo voice said trailing off.

"ME!" Jack yelled at him furiously, "why would I even dream of hurting the one person who really loved me! No, it was _Him_! _He_ had to go and take away the only person who loved me, cared about me! _He_ had to make me suffer more! Make me suffer forever! Pull me... the last of me... into the never ending darkness... never to come out again! The police... never knew! They didn't… listen! They... didn't care... I'm just a... stupid kid to... them!"

Jack was sobbing into his arms now and he didn't bother to wipe away his tears. She was gone nothing matter anymore.

Raimundo couldn't take it he scooted over to Jack wrapped an arm around him.

"It's okay," Raimundo said softly hugging Jack, "I won't let him hurt you, again."

Jack stopped crying and looked up Raimundo tears streaks stained his face.

"Rai," Jack gulped, looking at him.

Neither one of them said a word.

When Kimiko finally came back that's how she saw them. Jack curled up in Raimundo's lap.

She smiled softly she knew if she left the two alone they'd see how much they liked each other and her plan had worked.

She snickered as she thought of a certain something she could do. Without warning she ran up to them and pulled out her cell phone and took a picture.

"Hey, what was that for!" Raimundo yelled coming out of his daze quite annoyed.

Jack snapped back from Raimundo and fell to the grass beside him.

"It's just you two are sooo cute!" Kimiko giggled and saved the picture.

"That doesn't mean you can take a picture!" Raimundo growled at her angrily.

"Young monks its time to practice," Master Fung called to them as he came over.

"Oh, man, and I still have speghetti all over my clothes," Raimundo sighed as he looked his clothes over.

"You can go change," Master Fung said to Raimundo, "but don't take too long."

"Thank you, Master Fung," Raimundo said getting up and bowing to his sensei, before running back to his sleeping quarters to change.

"Jack, will you be watching again today?" Master Fung asked turning to Jack who was still lying on the grass.

"Hmmm?" Jack said turning his attention to Master Fung, he had been too busy staring off into space to hear what Master Fung had been saying, he looked around, "Where'd Raimundo go?"

"To go change," Master Fung answered him patiently, "will you be coming to watch the others spar?"

Jack inclined his head thinking for a moment.

"Raimundo will be there," Kimiko said, hoping that would sway his decision.

He stared at her for a moment longer.

"I suppose," Jack sighed getting up off the ground and lightly dusting himself off.

"C'mon," Kimiko said and took his hand leading him to where they went and practiced.

After a couple of rounds it was quite apparent to Jack that Clay and Omi were still mad at Raimundo and Kimiko for last night.

Raimundo actually beat Omi. Omi, being Omi, ran off grumbling at how someone like Raimundo could beat him.

"Good job," Jack commented as Raimundo sat near him.

"Thanks," Raimundo said happily and then sighed, "It's almost dinner time. Man, practice takes up a lot of time."

"Dinner, goody," Jack sighed sarcastically.

"Please, don't mess up my clothes again," Raimundo pleaded with him, "Just eat."  
Jack looked at crossly and folded his arms, he had no intention eating.

"Pleeaassee," Raimundo begged.

Jack decided he liked it when Raimundo begged. He looked so adorable. He also decided that he didn't care if he liked Raimundo or not. You can't choose who you love.

"Weelll?" Raimundo continued to beg when he didn't get any answer out of Jack.

"You know you're pretty cute when you beg," Jack told him, off handedly.

"What!" Raimundo asked shocked, he had definitely been shocked and surprise... and scare a lot more than he like to have been lately.

"You heard me," Jack said and started to get up and go inside.

"You called me cute?" Raimundo stuttered as he ran after Jack.

"Yeah, and you held me, remember?" Jack asked amused again.

"Yeah so?" Raimundo said as if suddenly remembering their embrace earlier.

Jack didn't reply he just went into the kitchen and sat down in usual spot and waited for dinner, Raimundo following after him.

End Chapter 5


	6. Back to Black

Title: The World is Black

Summary: Jack is the main character. its an angsty telling of Jack's past and present. bad at summaries. It's older. And its Jakrai. rated M

Disclamer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown

The World is Black

Ch. 6 Back to Black

The last couple of days had been good, really, really good. Jack feared a little too good.

Him and Raimundo were always together and there was always a lot of kissing. Jack liked the kissing.

Jack and Raimundo had been in a heavy make-out session Raimundo on top off Jack when all the sudden Jack sat right up knocking Raimundo off of him.

"Hey, what's the..." Raimundo stopped himself from finishing that sentence, Jack had look of total and utter fear on his face and was staring off into the distance.

Raimundo looked over his shoulder trying to see whatever Jack was seeing. Raimundo sighed, he didn't see anything.

Jack got shakily to his feet and started to walk to the main hall. Raimundo being really worried about Jack's new behavior followed him.

In the main hall Master Fung was talking to a large burly man. At first sight Raimundo didn't like this guy.

On the other hand, as soon as Jack saw _Him _his eyes widened. His worst fear had been confirmed he had heard _Him._

Both boys remained in the shadows as Master Fung and the large man talked.

"Jack's outside," Master Fung told him as he went about tidying things up, "Who are you?"

"I'm his father," the giant man announced.

Raimundo gasped, this was Jack's father!  
Jack's father turned their way having heard Raimundo.

"Never mind," Jack's father said with a fake happy laugh, "he's right here. Happy to see your dad, huh?"

Jack eyes widened and he gulped and shook his head fervericiously.

"No," he whimpered and then involuntarily latched onto Raimundo. Raimundo glared at the big man he was determined no matter what to protect Jack.

"What do you want!" Raimundo demanded angrily and crossed his arms and glared showing Jack's father no sigh that he was scared or weak.

"Child, how do you ask me such a question and in such a tone!" _He_ said offendedly, still pretending to be nice.

"Don't give me that shit," Raimundo said flatly, "if it's Jack you want, you can't have him. I won't let you."

"You won't let me!" _He_ laughed that fake laugh again, "you sound as if I'm bad or something."

"You are," Raimundo spat and continued to glare.

"Raimundo, don't judge," Master Fung said interrupting.

"Look, I just came here to get my son," _He_ sighed, still acting, "whatever he told you is a lie. He hates me. But I do love him. I truly do. I just want my son back that's all."

"No," Raimundo growled, this was shit and he knew it, he had seen the scars on Jack's chest. Including the ones the Jack didn't tell him about. _He_ was the worst liar in the world

"Raimundo, this is not your place," Master Fung said, "Mr. Spicer is Jack's legal guardian, you can't just keep Jack from him."

"I can if he'll hurt Jack!" Raimundo yelled, glaring at Master Fung.

"I'm sorry but Jack most go," Master Fung said and grabbed Raimundo so that Mr. Spicer could get to Jack.

"No!" Raimundo yelled angrily and twisted trying to get free.

"This is all for the best," Master Fung said trying to comfort Raimundo as He took Jack away.

Raimundo was again going over that day in his mind. It had been five days ago now. Raimundo couldn't sleep and couldn't eat since then.

The other monks were quite worried. Raimundo barely said anything and was very depressed. The other monks would rather have their Raimundo back any day.

"C'mon," Omi said energetically trying to him to play soccer.

"No, thank you, Omi," Raimundo sighed and looked up into the sky watching the clouds pass by. He just knew he'd never see Jack again.

Kimiko was also quite worried about Jack not to extremes like Raimundo but enough. She was also very worried about Rai.

"Maybe we should go and see if he's okay," Kimiko suggested as the idea popped into her mind.

Raimundo instantly sprang up, "You think so?"

Kimiko nodded. "Just tell Dojo that were going for a visit."  
Raimundo stood up and started to go look for Dojo right away.

Kimiko ran to the vault and picked up the Shroud of Shadows and ran off to find Raimundo.

After about five minutes of searching she found them in the kitchen. Raimundo was desperately pleading with Dojo.

"Please!" Raimundo whined holding his hands tightly together in a pleading manner, "I need to see him. I need to see if he's alright!"  
"Well," Dojo said rubbing his chin thinking about it.

"Please, Dojo," Kimiko started in.

"You too," Dojo asked incredulously staring at her.

"We need to," Kimiko pleaded trying to put on her best pout face.

"Fine, but I need to check with Mater Fung," Dojo said, starting to slither away.

"NO!" Both Kimiko and Raimundo yelled in unison.

"What will Master Fung not like this?" Dojo said staring back at the in a questioning manner.

"Please, Dojo, let's just go, we'll be back before he knows and we've done favors for you in the past," Kimiko pleaded swinging her hips beginning to look pouty again.

"Fine," Dojo relented and the three went outside into the open air, "but if I get in trouble because of two..."

"You won't we promise," Kimiko interrupted as Dojo grew bigger.

"Alright," Dojo sighed as the two hopped on.

About midway to their destination Kimiko pulled out the Shroud.

"You're probably going to need this," Kimiko said showing it to him.

Raimundo blinked and turned lighter in color he hadn't thought about how they were going to get in and not have Jack's dad see them.

"Wait! But the Shroud of Shadows only covers one person up!" Raimundo yelled quietly as possible so Dojo couldn't hear.

"Yeah, I know," Kimiko said and handed it to him.

"But he's your friend, too," Raimundo said refusing to take it.

"He's your boyfriend you're way more worried about him than I am, you need to," Kimiko argued and shoved the Shroud into Raimundo's hand.

Raimundo felt bad but agreed with Kimiko.

"All right," he sighed and tucked the Shroud into his pocket.

"Oh, and I'll tell you were certain things are in Jack's house.

The rest of the trip was spent with Kimiko trying ot remember and then tell Raimunfo the lay out of Jack's house.

Finally Jack's house came into view. Right at that moment Raimundo's heart soared they were close to Jack.

The two Dragons leapt off Dojo and Raimundo pulled out the Shroud of Shadows and covered himself up and went inside.

The first place he thought to look was Jack's room. He silently tried to remember were Kimiko said it was.

It didn't take him long to find it. He quietly opened the door and shut it just quietly behind. He looked around and found Jack on the floor. Raimundo quietly thanked god as he went over to the red head.

Raimundo involuntarily gasped, Jack was unconscious and completely awful to look at. His clothes were torn and blood was everywhere. One large crimson slash mark lay across his face. Raimundo couldn't stand it he grabbed Jack and pulled him up. Jack was at least still breathing. But before Raimundo could make another move he heard foot steps coming up the hall. Raimundo shrieked in a low startled voice and dropped Jack accidentally.

Raimundo was trying franticly to think of a plan he couldn't let _Him_ get Jack again. At the moment he didn't care if the Shroud of Shadows could only fit one person it was the only thing he could think of. He wound one arm around Jack and gripped the Shroud of Shadows with the other. This was going to be very awkward. He pulled it over both of them to the best of his ability and whispered, "Shroud of Shadows, " just as the door opened.

_He_ looked around the room and saw nothing, where had the little bitch gone. He couldn't have gone far. Maybe he was hiding _he_ went over to the closet and opened it up. As he did this Raimundo backed himself and Jack out the room. As soon as they were a good distance away Raimundo took off the Shroud and shifted Jack over one shoulder and ran like the wind to the front door. When Kimiko and Dojo were clearly in sight he yelled, "Let's go! Now!"

Getting his point Dojo transformed into his larger version while Raimundo approached.

Kimiko got on and held out a hand to help with Jack.

"Dojo, he needs a hospital!" Kimiko yelled at him as Raimundo got on.

"Right away!" As Dojo started to lift off.

"Wait up!" A voice yelled and a familiar looking spiky black haired boy.

Raimundo grabbed his hand and helped him as Dojo took off.

End of Chapter 6

I'm kind of hoping on getting at least five reviews, before I even consider putting up the next chapter. Thanks.


	7. Hospitals Reprise

Title: The World is Black

Summary: Jack is the main character. its an angsty telling of Jack's past and present. bad at summaries. It's older. And its Jakrai. rated M

Disclamer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown

Sorry, for the long wait in updating my computer crashed and then I went camping so that's why it took so long.

Chapter 7 Hospitals Reprise

It had been hours since they had arrived at the hospital and none of the doctors would say anything about Jack yet. They just sat there waiting in the empty reception room.

"Why couldn't I do anything," CB said pouting to no one in particular.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," Kimiko told him.

"I was suppose to protect him!" Cb yelled angrily at her.

Raimundo snorted that's exactly how he felt.

"It's still not your fault," Kimiko sighed and turned to Raimundo, "Or your's, Raimundo, stop pouting he'll be okay."

She patted his back reassuringly.

"You don't know all the things I know," CB stuttering staring at the ground.

"How come no one ever called child services on _him_?" Raimundo asked turning to the robot for answers.

"They did," He said staring at the floor, "he bought off the judge."

"WHAT!" Kimiko yelled.

CB nodded despondently.

"Why!" Raimundo glared at him.

"Don't yell at him!" Kimiko protested.

"I didn't mean to," Raimundo sighed shaking his head and looking back to where the doctors had taken Jack away to.

"I know," CB sighed and followed Raimundo's gaze. It was awful to do nothing but sit and wait here.

Finally a doctor came out and asked for Jack's family.

The chameleonbot being very cunning quickly changed into tall women that resembled Jack before the doctor had realized anything.

She was very beautiful with long red hair and amber colored eyes.

"I'm his mother," CB told him quickly and two quickly made for the other side of the room.

Raimundo and Kimiko sat there watching the tow talk. It was a several minutes later when CB left the room only a second later to return to his normal form. He sighed as he walked over to them.

"Well?" Raimundo demanded as CB sat down.

"He's in critical condition, a coma, their not sure if he will even make it," Cb explained, staring down at the ground, "he lost a lot of blood and quite a few bones were broken."

"Brain damage?" Kimiko asked eyeing the robot.

"They don't know," CB sighed as the three exchanged looks, "The doctor said if anything changes that he'd tell us right away."

"CB," Raimundo stared at him quite seriously, pausing waiting for CB to ask what.

"Huh?" CB asked turning slowly to him.

"Was that women his mother?" Raimundo asked after a long nervous pause.

"Yes," CB told him after an equally long pause.

"Aren't they going to wonder once they figure out that they've been talking to a dead women?" Kimiko asked CB trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere that had settled into the room.

"Doubt they'll even check," CB sighed, "they only think Jack was in a car crash."

That made Kimiko stare right at CB questioningly.

"We never said that," Raimundo said in equal curiosity.

"I hacked into their main frame and changed Jack's files," CB admitted not looking at either one directly. Raimundo and Kimiko both gasped.

More flustered, uncomfortable silence filled the room again.

Days went by with Jack in the ICU. The doctors began to believe there was no chance of him making it. But Jack's three best friends would never give hope until the very end.

On the fifth day Jack finally woke up. The doctors had to strap him down so he wouldn't attempt to leave. There had been no brain damage and they took him out of the ICU.

When Raimundo went in to see him on the sixth day, Raimundo was stunned by the sight. Jack's eye make-up had come off and he was paler than ever. He couldn't even move, couldn't even talk. Simply keeping his eyes open zapped him of most his energy.

Jack pitifully looked at Raimundo as he came.

Raimundo took the seat by the side of his bed and grabbed Jack's hand. Raimundo cringed Jack's grip was so loose.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise," Raimundo whispered hoarsely and silent tears began to streak his face.

Jack smiled at him weakly, and said slowly pacing himself, "Its not your fault. You couldn't do anything."

"But I should have," Raimundo yelled and the tears started flow in streams, "If I did you wouldn't be like this!"

"Don't blame yourself," Jack said in the same slow staggering breathe.

"I promised," Raimundo said covered his face with his hands in shame.

"You can't do everything," Jack said trying to comfort the boy.

Raimundo looked up at him and sniffled, "what good am I? I'm supposed to be the one making you feel better not the other way around."

At that Jack smiled again but he knew he was quickly losing consciousness again.

"It doesn't matter," he sighed as he went back to sleep all his energy zapped for the day.

The next day Raimundo was determined not to cry and make Jack happy. He had some great news.

"They indicted your father," Raimundo said as he sat down in the chair beside his bed, "and got a restraining order. Once you get out of here you don't have to go back there.

That certainly did seemed to brighten Jack up and he received another smile from Jack.

But everything was just cover to them they were frantic on the inside, shame eating away at their minds.

And thus the long days at the hospital were spent; each of them blaming only themselves and fretting over Jack's fate.

It took a whole month before Jack recovered enough to leave the hospital. They hurried Jack over temple and even jack was pretty happy at that. He hated that hospital almost anything was better than that sterile place.

They had to wheel Jack in by a wheel chair. He'd spend the next few months in it. Jack cringed at that thought. He hated the idea of people having to push him around if he wanted to go somewhere. He hated that thought almost as much as the hospital. But the chair was still better.

And push him around everywhere is what happened. It was mostly Raimundo who did it. Raimundo also fed him because he again was refusing to eat. After a day or two Raimundo decided initiate a reward program every time Jack ate Raimundo would kiss him afterwards. It worked out rather well and often ended with Raimundo in Jack's lap. One time Omi had caught them like that had been quite interested to know why two boys were kissing.

"None of your business!" Raimundo had growled chasing after the little bald monk. After that Kimiko decided tell him. Omi had steered clear of Raimundo and Jack when they were making out after that.

End of Chapter 7

Hope you all liked it. I need at least five reviews telling me your thoughts on it to proceed...


	8. What Happens

Title: The World is Black

Summary: Jack is the main character. its an angsty telling of Jack's past and present. bad at summaries. It's older. And its Jakrai. rated M

Disclamer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown

Chapter 8- What Happens

A fourteen year old Jack was slowly walking the halls of his home trying desperately not to be caught by _him_. He wandered around looking for his mother. Where was she? It was like she was never home. Finally he came upon her in one of the upper sitting rooms.

She was on the phone yelling desperately at someone on the phone.

"No, I'm telling you the truth!" she yelled, but apparently the voice on the other end wasn't believing her, they were just laughing, "I swear he did."

Jack thought bitterly what happened next. This was the day he had learned that some scumbag co-worker had raped his mom and no one was going to do anything about it.

The next vision he had was him in said scumbag co-worker's home at night, wandering trying to find the guy's room. He had broken in. It tool him several doors before he found the bastard sleeping peacefully away in his bed. Jack snorted and then silently yelled at himself hoping that wouldn't wake the fucker up. He didn't even move.

Jack silently pulled the pistol from his pocket and held against the guy's head.

"See you in hell," Jack whispered and pulled the trigger.

Jack grumbled angrily as he woke. Why'd he have to have that dream again. He guessed it was somewhat better than his other dreams. But it still haunted him.

He would never tell any of them about what he had done. It was just something he would never have the courage to tell them. He really didn't want Kimiko and Raimundo to hate him, especially Raimundo.

But then again for the same reason he knew he should never be happy. He took a life. It didn't matter if that life wasn't so innocent, he'd still done it.

"Jack!" Raimundo yelled, invading his thoughts.

Jack sat up and glared at Raimundo as he pulled the curtain back to get Jack up.

"What I do now?" Raimundo asked seeing Jack's glare.

"I don't want to get up!" Jack declared and lay back down covering his head with the blanket.

"What are seven," Raimundo told him and bent down and grabbed at the blanket, "c'mon , get up, already."

"No!" Jack protested doing his best to cling to the blanket.

"Yes!" Raimundo yelled, and yanked the blanket from Jack.

"Just leave me alone!" Jack whined, curling up into a little ball.

Raimundo decided to implement his other tactic and lay down beside Jack and started to lightly kiss Jack's neck and shoulders.

"Mmm, no fair," Jack whined and turned to face Raimundo.

"Oh? and how's that?" Raimundo asked lazily.

Jack said nothing in reply just scooted closer to Raimundo and wrapped his arms around him, with his head touching Raimundo's chest. Raimundo almost instantly wrapped his arms around Jack, and rested his head on top of Jack's.

"So, you still want to get up?" Jack asked, after a while.

"No, not really," Raimundo sighed, "but pretty soon someone going to come in and make us get up anyway."

"Mmm, then let them," Jack muttered, smiling slightly.

"Raimundo! Jack! Get up! It's late!" Kimiko yelled as she came into the room.

"You jinxed it," Jack quietly teased as he let go of Raimundo and started to get up.

"Sure," Raimundo laughed, also getting up.

"You know that we have practice this morning right?" Kimiko demanded staring at them.

"Yeah, I know," Raimundo sighed, walking past Kimiko.

"Your grouchy today," Jack pointed out as he past her.

"I'm not grouchy," Kimiko said angrily glaring at him.

"Mmmhhhmm," Jack mummered as he left the room.

Jack wandered around the room, again, trying to find some route for escape that he might have missed before. But no surprise there still wasn't any. _He_ was careful that there was never a way out. That wouldn't be any fun, not to _Him_.

It had been at least a day since _He'd_ locked him in this cold and bitter room. It was quickly becoming his second least favorite room in the house. Second only to _His_ bedroom. The walls were made of shabby stone and some cold air leaked through. Jack could see his breath it was so cold. He silently cursed himself for not getting out of the house sooner; like he had wanted to.

There was a loud bang like the closing of an iron door and Jack shivered, but not from the cold. He quickly scooted into the corner of the cell waiting like a caged rat about to be fed to one hungry cat. It felt like an eternity before there was a small noise as the door was unlocked. The door screeched on its hinges as it was swung open. There _He_ stood an evil grin on his face. In one hand _He _held a long poker and in the other he held a red container. Jack inwardly gulped, he had learned by now to show any sign of weakness. That container was full of gas.

"I feel like barbecuing tonight," _He_ laughed taking a few steps closer to Jack.

Jack whimpered knowing there was nothing he could do.

_He_ poured about half the contents of the canister onto a Jack and then took out a book of matches. That evil smiles crossed _His_ face as _He_ lit it he paused a few seconds. And then _He_ dropped the match and lit Jack up. Jack was screaming at the top of his lungs and rolling around trying to put out the flames. _He_ just stood there and watched high amused with himself. When the flames finally went out Jack was pretty burnt. _He_ held out the poker. _He_ wasn't finished yet. The poker stabbed into Jack's side and blood appeared from the wound. The poker stabbed again and again the stomach, arms, and legs. It seemed that the stabbing wouldn't end.

Jack woke up, with Raimundo trying to nudge him awake. Jack blinked at him and sat up.

"Jack, you fell a sleep, it's almost lunch time," Raimundo commented.

Jack scrunched his nose.

"Jack, pleeaaase eat," Raimundo begged, without warning Jack latched unto Raimundo hugging him tightly, "Okay, are you all right?"

Jack shook his head sadly and held tighter to Raimundo.

"I love you," Jack whispered.

Raimundo looked at him surprised, "I love you, too." he found himself saying.

Jack looked at him.

"I mean it," he said slowly.

"I mean it, too," Raimundo said without hesitation.

Jack hugged him again and never wanted to let go.

"C'mon, food awaits," Raimundo said, not really wanted to pull Jack off of him.

Jack reluctantly let go and Raimundo grabbed his hand led him into the kitchen.

"I was starting to wonder if you two were going to eat," Kimiko said, as she ate her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Yeah," Jack sighed, and sat down at the table. His stared at down at the table.

"Does that mean I don't have to force feed you?" Raimundo asked hopefully as he grabbed a can of tuna fish for Jack and his tuna fish sandwiches.

Jack made a small nod but didn't move his gaze from the table.

"Good," Raimundo said, as the can was opened and his started to scrape the tuna fish from it.

Raimundo finished making the sandwiches and handed one to Jack. Jack sighed and took it. He stared at it for several minutes leading Raimundo to believe he had decided against eating it. Raimundo was just about take it from when he took a bite. He frowned but finished the sandwich pretty quickly.

Raimundo tried to hand him another one.

"Don't push your luck," Jack stated flatly not taking the sandwich, "I ate one, on my own, isn't that enough?"

Raimundo sighed a little annoyed but agreed for now.

Jack grabbed Raimundo's hand and let Raimundo take him out of the kitchen and out onto the grass. They sat under the tree. Jack leaned over and laid his head on Raimundo's shoulder.

After a few moments Raimundo felt that was enough and shoved Jack onto his back and began to kiss the nape of his neck. He slowly moved kissed a trail from the nape of his neck to his mouth only spending more time on Jack's bottom lip, biting and sucking a bit on it.

"Do you have to do that," Clay asked, interrupting them.

"Yes," Raimundo told him, stopping from kissing Jack, but not turning to face the cowboy, only lying his head on Jack's stomach.

"We have chores to do," Clay pointed out.

"Yeah, whatever," Raimundo sighed pulling himself up off of Jack, and started towards the main hall to wash dishes, Jack following.

By the time Raimundo was finished with his chores it was time to go to bed. He kissed Jack good night and went to go to his own bed. He spun around when he heard a noise. In the corner of his eye he saw a large shadow moving towards him and that was the last thing he saw.

End of Chapter 8

Okay, that's 8. if you want 9, then I need at least5 more reviews.


	9. The Final Goodbye

Title: The World is Black

Summary: Jack is the main character. its an angsty telling of Jack's past and present. bad at summaries. It's older. And its Jakrai. rated M

The last chapter...

Disclamer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown

Chapter 9- The Final Goodbye

Jack was again cold and starving. _He_ hadn't given him anything to eat in a few days. This time he was outside locked up in the dog kennel in the dead of winter. Of course they had no dog, and never had. _He_ purchased this cage just for him. And now he was cold and frozen to the bone starving and shivering to death. Large bruises and new lacerations covered his body from their last encounter. Jack looked a particularly long one his left arm. It looked it was starting to get infected. That happened from time to time. _He_ did nothing about it and eventually he'd be able to spray disinfectant or other things on it and it would go away. He was always so surprised his body was so immune that it didn't spread or anything. Jack never felt it lucky... he wished it would kill him. But no, he remained living.

He heard a noise like the snarling of a dog and lazily stared up and at the door to cage. Jack's heart jump and he swore he was going to die right then and there. There _He_ was staring back at him. When had _He_ come?

"Lazy, bitch, take you long enough!" He growled, "I've got a surprise for you."

And yanked the chain so that the dog was very close to the cage.

This dog was no ordinary dog it was big, black, and ferocious looking. It wore a muzzle and was practically foaming at the mouth. Jack instantly knew that dog was going to tear him apart. Or at least bite him, A LOT.

_He_ opened the cage and took the muzzle off the mutt and shoved it into the cage and locked the door behind _him_. _He_ laughed and watched in satisfaction as the dog attacked Jack and bit him repeatedly. His life blood seeped through the wounds and onto the ground… After what seemed to be a life time, the dog had stopped, probably got bored with its new chew toy.

Jack woke up to a bright new day. Not, he thought to himself and sat up. To his right he noticed a white envelope with his name on it. He immediately recognized the hand writing. It was His.

Jack was dizzy with rage as he approached his house. Why did his dad take Raimundo? The answer he didn't want to think about. To kill him, and to lure Jack to Him, Jack thought bitterly, so much for not wanting to think about it. He had taken the Shroud of Shadows from the vault. Jack was sorry he stole from the monks after they had treated him so well, but he had too. In his room lie the gun and he needed to get that gun before he had any confrontations with _Him_. He only wished to god that _He_ hadn't killed Raimundo yet.

As he crossed the house and into his room, his mind played over images of the things _He_ had done to him, only it wasn't him being tortured it was Raimundo. This only fueled his anger and he whipped into his room and pulled out the gun from where he'd stashed it all those years ago.

It was time to finish this once and for all. After that he knew exactly where to find _Him_; in his room. They had to be in there.

Jack removed the Shroud of Shadows, and then thought better of it. If he could sneak up on _Him_ it would be better.

He was now at the door. Jack audibly gulped as he slowly reached for the handle and even more slowly turned it. With the door opened he crossed into the room. There was nothing visible in the main part of it so he went into the closet. In the middle of the large closet was Raimundo and a pool of blood. Jack screamed and ran over to him shouting his name. But it was too late _He_ had shot him and the blood was everywhere. He had never thought he could be so enraged as he was right now.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU'LL PAY! I SWEAR YOU'LL PAY! YOU'LL PAY FOR EVERYTHING!" he shouted at the top of his lungs not caring if he heard this.

Completely lost he latched onto Rai's body. He cradle him in his arms and left the room. There was no way he'd leave Rai in there to rot. Carrying Rai's body he ran around the house like a wolf hunts it's prey. Jack crossed the front room and gasped. There _He_ was in the front room and He had Kimiko. She was unconscious as he held her up by the collar of her shirt. He laughed as held a gun to her head.

"How sentimental, Jack," _He_ sneered, clutching the gun to Kimiko's head. "You ready for number two?"

Jack gently put the Brazilian down before facing Him.

"Leave her out of this," Jack said coldly, raising his own gun so it was aimed at His head.

"I see you found that thing, I guess you're more better at hiding things than I thought. I looked for it and couldn't find it. I assumed you got rid of it," _He_ stated, the corner of his lips curling into an evil grin.

"I'm gonna blow your head off," Jack snarled, and cocked the barrel, "you've done too much to me and killed the people I loved!"

"Awww, that's so sad," _He_ laughed sarcastically, and nudged the gun at Kimiko's head, "Should I do away with this one too?"

"Don't you dare!" Jack shouted and pulled down his goggles over his crimson eyes, he meant business.

"You're already going to kill me might as well take down as many of your friends as possible first," _He_ laughed and pulled the trigger, blowing Kimiko's brains out.

The sound of the blast, the sight of Kimiko's blood made Jack snap.

Jack growled and pulled the trigger to his own gun, splattering His brains all over the floor. It was over. Jack dropped to the ground and started crying. He sat there and cried for a good long time. Everyone was dead now. Well, not everyone exactly... There was still him.

Getting up, Jack walked over to Rai's lifeless body. Getting down on his knees, Jack grabbed Rai's cold hand in his own. He clutched the gun in his other hand, closed his eyes, and brought it to his temple. Jack counted to three and on three he pulled the trigger.

End of Fic.

Well, that's the end... or not... I wrote something else for the end of this... it's called, 'In the End' and it's goes on after this, the main character is CB. It's his thoughts and some happenings after this. It's really good, go check it out and review, please!


End file.
